The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Load, stress or performance testing of an Internet device under test (DUT), such as a core router or server, involves emulating hundreds, thousands, or even millions of simultaneous sessions. The sessions may be directed to or through the device being tested.
Recent test architectures utilize multiple virtual machines running multiple or even numerous test modules. The virtual machines present the test modules with virtualized hardware interfaces that can be coupled in communication with the DUT.
Secure authorization of software running on virtual machines is more difficult than with real hardware. Authorization is even more difficult when multiple instances of modules are run on multiple virtual machines, especially when the virtual machines are instantiated for a particular test.
An opportunity arises to improve technologies that securely authorize operation of numerous modules in a virtualized environment.